A Doll for Hope
by AdamantiumDragoness
Summary: Danny's flying home, when he finds a young girl crying. Trying to comfert the child, Danny learns what she was hiding from and rescues his little Hope. I know that the summary stinks but read the story. It's better than you think. One-shot.


This is a story I based off of deadlydaisy8o8's pic on DeviantArt titled abandoned little DP plusie. Just so you guys know, I'm not very good at writing violent scenes. SO... That's just a warning!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

The day was coming to a close and a young girl was crying as she ran down the mostly abandoned street. Looking backwards she saw her drunken father stumbling rather quickly after her.

"Get back here you little brat! Come back here and fight like a woman," the man slurred as he stopped and gathered his breath, no longer able to breath naturally.

Paying no attention to the drunken man, she continued to sprint down the street, tears streaming down her cheeks. Only when her sides threaten to burst and her lungs to collapse, did she stop in an alleyway hiding, from the threat her father possessed.

"If you don't come back here right now, I'll beat you even harder!" the man called again.

She cried, waiting for the large man to find her and hit her more, adding more to her countless amounts of bruises. After a few minutes and the man never came, she tried to calm herself down.

She tried to think of her mother, before she left. She imagined her mother long red hair and shining emerald eyes, as she tucked her in for bed. Her mother was singing their lullaby as she brought up her daughters blankets. But all that did was make the girl cry even more. She missed her mommy. She missed the daddy that didn't hit her, the daddy that didn't yell mean names at her.

Too scared to go back to her house and too scared to get up out of the dark alley, the girl just grabbed an old dirty blanket off the ground and wrapped herself in it as she cried her tears of sorrow.

Flying above the city was a certain white haired ghost teen. Smiling Danny enjoyed the view and the rush of wind in his hair. He was about to make it before his curfew and he didn't have to worry about his parents standing there in front of the door with those disappointed scowls he hated.

Flying above the street that connected to his, he halted. Danny heard a muffled crying. If it wasn't for his ghost hearing, he wouldn't have picked the noise up. Following the noise, Danny came to an old alleyway that he often used to transform in, to find small girl huddled in an old, moldy blanket crying. Walking over the small figure, Danny got a better look at the little girl and saw that she had two fairly large bruises on her cheek and above her left eye.

Walking up to her, Danny placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Despite his gentleness in both his voice and hand, he saw her jump and rip off the rankly blanket.

"W-who are you," she asked in a timid and small voice. Danny took the chance to take in the small girl's appearance. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and her hair was a chocolate brown. She looked a little skinny as her cheeks were sunken and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Danny was confused, how could she not know who he was? He was practically on every district news channel!

He got down on one knee to bring him to the girl's height, and he asked her gently, "Do you watch TV at all?"

She shook her head, "D-daddy says t-that only good kids can w-watch TV."

"Were you being naughty?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! Daddy just thinks that I'm naughty!" by Danny's question the girl became frightened. "You're n-not going to hit me are you?"

"No!" Danny exclaimed, "I'm Danny Phantom. I don't hit little girls; I save them from bad guys." Danny looked down at the little girl as she wiped her tears. "Alright, I told you my name, now you have to tell me yours."

The little girl looked up into the bigger boy's eyes and saw them sparkling just like her mommy's used to. "H-hope." She stuttered out.

"You have a very pretty name Hope," Danny said as he placed a hand on her right shoulder. Hope tried to hide the flinch from the touch on the bruise that marked her shoulder, but to her horror Danny saw.

"Hope, are you alright?"

The girl suddenly burst into tears as she clung to Danny tightly, "P-please don't tell anyone! If Daddy finds out, then he's going to hit me harder than he normally does!"

"I promise Hope," Danny said as he carefully wiped the tear on her cheek and hugged the girl back, as he tried to comfort the young girl. "Don't cry, please. Would you like me to make your wounds feel better?"

"H-how would you do that?" the girl sniffled.

"You wanna know a secret?" Hope nodded. Danny whispered in a soft voice, "I have super powers."

Her eyes grew big as she whispered back, "Really?"

Danny nodded as he gestured to his opened hand and lit his palm with a calm green flame. "See, I can do this and so much more."

"Wow! That's neat. So how can you make my owies feel better?"

Danny placed a hand over one of the bruises on her cheek, Danny's heart cracked as Hope flinched. "It's ok, Hope. I'm just going to help you," he soothed.

"I know. It's just that I'm used to Daddy hitting me."

The young girl grabbed Danny's hand and slowly put against her cheek. Instantly she felt a soothing calmness sweep over her and a pins-and-needles kind of feeling gathered in her cheek. But as soon as it began, Danny's hand was taken off.

"Please don't stop," she begged, "it feels so nice."

"Don't worry, I just have to go over your other bruises." His heart melted as he saw her smile lightly. It was probably the first time she smiled in a while. Danny repeated the process on her other cheek and stopped for a moment. "Hope, is it alright with you if I look at you shoulder?"

"Oh, please do!"

Danny gently moved the girl's shirt away from her shoulder and looked at the ugly hand-shaped marking on her frail shoulders.

"Is something wrong, Danny?" she asked hesitantly as she watched him breathe the same way that Daddy did. Right before he got mad. Noticing the girl's fright, Danny calmed himself.

"Hope, what happened to your shoulder?" his voice was alarmingly quiet and soft.

"Daddy said that I was a bad girl and that the only reason Mommy left us was because she hated me." Hope's eyes were tearing up again, "I yelled at him that it wasn't true and that Mommy loved me and not him. He grabbed me really hard and started to hit me." By the time she was done, Hope was in tears again.

Clutching the girl closer, Danny hugged her as he healed the wound on her shoulder.

"D-Danny?" she sniffled out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you an angel?"

Danny smiled sadly at the young girl in her arms, "I'm not. But if you want, I can be your angel."

Hope hugged the white haired boy and mumbled a 'thank you' into his chest.

"Hope, do have anywhere to go other than back to your dad's?" Danny questioned.

"Sometimes I go over to Ms. Lana's house when Daddy gets really bad. But I was too scared to go over there when Daddy was chasing me. So I hid here. But night-time came and I was scared to walk there." She paused but got a look of light in her eyes as she looked at Danny. "Could you bring me there?"

Danny smiled at her, "Sure kiddo. As long as you know the way" His eyes flashed as he got an idea. "Hope do you want me to take you there how I travel?"

Hope grew confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do want me to fly you there?"

Danny smiled as he saw her light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" she asked jumping with excitement.

"Yup, I have to carry you though." He explained.

"Ok! That's fine!"

Danny carefully placed her in his arms and slowly lifted off the ground. He felt Hope's small arms tighten around his neck. Concerned, he looked at the small girl in his arms with her eyes shut tight and her face pressed into his chest.

When he reached the height he wanted to he spoke up. "Hope, you can open your eyes. I need to know which way to go. And I can't bring you to where you wanna go if you don't tell me."

At her angel's words she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Wow. How did everything get so pretty?"

Danny chuckled. "So where shall we go, my lady?"

Hope giggled at Danny's funny accent, "It's that small blue house over by the grocery store."

Danny knew that house. It was the house of a woman he saved from a fire. When she was in the hospital, Danny came and saw here to see if she was alright. She said she was and thanks to him, she would live to see another day. And that if he wanted to come over to her house for some cookies sometime that he was more than welcomed to.

Danny carried his little Hope to the house and dropped down in another alleyway next to the house. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But this is as far as I can take you."

"How come?" she questioned.

"A lot of people around here don't like me very much. And if they see me they might call the GIW."

"Oh." She simply stated, knowing who the funny men in the strange white suits were.

Danny smiled slightly as he hugged her tightly. "I gotta go now, ok?" he said as he let go. He began to walk away to fly home but stopped when Hope grabbed his hand.

"Danny," she began with tears in her eyes. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course kiddo," he replied to her as he hugged her again.

"I-I love you, Danny." She murmured into his chest.

"I love ya, too kiddo," he replied holding Hope close. "But I need to go, Sweetie. If you like, I'll watch ya until you go inside, ok?"

"Ok. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Danny said as he sadly pulled them apart. He began floating, "Bye, Hope."

"Bye, Danny."

Danny kept his promise to the little girl that moved his heart, as he floated invisible, making sure nothing attacked her. He watched her start to walk to the house, but she stopped as something caught her eye. Walking over to the dumpster in the alley, Hope bended over and picked up a small object. Looking closely, Danny saw that it was a hand stitched doll of his ghostly persona. Danny smiled as she held the doll close to her heart as she walked over to the house. Reaching the door, Hope knocked and patiently waited for the door to open.

Not too soon after she knocked, the door was opened by a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hope dear, what are you doing here so late?" At the sight of the sadness in the child's eyes she sighed. "Your father had one of his fits again, didn't he? Well, come on in child! I'll go make you a spot to sleep." The woman then walked inside leaving the girl standing in the door way.

Then Hope looked outside and clutched her doll closer. "You'll always be my angel, Danny," she whispered.

Danny flew away with a smile on his face towards home.

Shoot! Now what was he going to tell his parents?

* * *

Also before I forget, Comments and Criticism are welcome! And Thanks to deadlydaisy8o8 for letting me write this. It was a pleasure to write, all 1,940 words!


End file.
